


Only A Little Farther

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Ending, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Omorashi, Piss, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Eren has an accident infornt of Levi’s squad, it’s when he wet the bed that things get kinda scary.





	Only A Little Farther

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me

 

Eren feels like a shame to the group, after wetting himself in front of Levi's squad. But he paid a bigger price when he woke up with warm sheets.

 

-

Eren felt himself gasping for air as they left for practical training on the horses, cold sweat shearing on his forehead. He really needed to piss, but if he wanted to succeed he needed to let go of stupid needs like this. But he felt himself slowly giving in when his eyes began to water. "Eren, focus!" Petra frowned when the boy nearly drove his horse into a tree. "S-sorry!" He sputtered. The road on the grass for another five minutes or so until losing control, _I can’t! I can’t hold it,_ as they continued the journey, Eren's face grew red, and sweat covered his body.

 

He knew the only option now, was to ask Levi if he could—no. He couldn't, he couldn't possibly live down to that. With panic, and his time gradually getting thinner—Eren began to think. It wasn't like Eren wanted the whole squad to know, especially not Levi.

  
So Eren ran from the squad and went into the forest, after getting close enough he swung through the thick trees with his ODM gear. "What the hell does he think he's doing!" Eldo yells.

 

"Captain, your orders?" Petra asks, "We'll go after him." Levi's eyes darken, he was going to kill Eren. "Leave the horses to rest, and use your gear." Levi quickly heads toward the forest, leaving his horse to feed on grass. He chased Eren and the rest of the squad followed him. A distinct crying could be heard, "Eren?" Petra called, and to her surprise, the boy was desperately pacing around with his legs shaking. "I'm sorry," he sobs, Levi withstands a neutral expression, even though he knows his exactly what's going on.

Eren's knees go weak and the whole squad pulls out their blades, except for Levi that is.

 

“Calm down, it's not what you think," Levi says blandly, and Oluo frowns. "It looks like he's going to do something stupid." Oluo provides, and Petra glares at the shaking teenager.

 

It becomes a surprise when Eren hangs his head down low, clenches his teeth and liquid gushes out of him. The four squad members gasp in disbelief while Levi only raises an eyebrow.

 

“He risked his life so we didn't know he had...to piss?" Gunther whispers but he only earns a look from Petra.

The urine continues and so does Eren, his tears still staining his pale face as the soil beneath is soaked by the bodily fluids.

 

“Fuck..." Eren breathes out as the stream comes to a stop. The Captain stepped forward first, squatting down to reach Eren's face.

 

Although Eren doesn't look back he can feel the other man's eyes burning on him. "How are you feeling, Eren." The man asks, wary of how distressed the teenager seemed.

 

"Not good..." Eren manages a hiccup.

 

-

  
Eren wakes up panting—the thunder outside making him flinch. The house had been so loud it was impossible to sleep, but the cold air made him gag in discomfort as he tried to cover his whole body with the single-thin white bed sheet.

 

He was still embarrassed about the whole ordeal, and he knew that Levi wasn't happy with him—rather in disgust although the man didn't show it.

 

Eren manages to get drowsy and falls into a deep sleep, it's when he feels the familiar warm wetness that he feels like throwing up.

 

This can't be happening, he thinks but it's all too real. Great, just great.

 

It's still dark out, and his only option is to wait—wait until someone finds him and the mess he's made. So he does, and the warmth begins to cool by sunset, leaving him to shake on the dry corner of the mattress.

 

He waits for what seems like hours until he hears a familiar unlocking sound and prepares himself for the worse.

 

To his surprise, a raven-haired man with silver eyes steps up to unlock his cell. Eren practically stumbles on words and scrambled to hide the stain on his clothes and mattress. Yet, it's no use—Levi scrunches up his nose and darts his pupils to the teenager who was shaking in fear.

 

"Eren, was once not enough?" The man scoffs, and Eren fights back tears.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Captain.'' Eren begins to mutter apologies and Levi sighs reluctantly.

 

"Calm your tits, Eren, it's just piss." Levi averts his gaze, and Eren bites his lip. "You're not mad?" Levi clicks his tongue, "

Why would I be mad? I'm not the one who's cleaning it up" Levi states bluntly, though Eren feels a little comforted by the gesture.

 

"Get cleaned and come upstairs, I'll be inspecting this room later and if it's not sparkling with fairy dust, I'll make you do it again." With that, Levi leaves the room with a determined Eren behind him.

  
-

  
-


End file.
